


Embryo

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Since Valentine is all love, I wrote an angst about Akira and Giorno





	Embryo

Giorno watch in horror as his mother, the woman that bring him to this cold and dark world but didn't care for him and only leaving him alone, get stabbed by a sharp end of a tail into her stomach which dug deep in her intestines and any other organ in her body. Her face was etched by the horror, blood was flowing out of her mouth, she spoke, "G-Giorno, I-I-I'm s-" but it was silenced when the tail sliced the woman in half, blood, organs and bone are exposed for Giorno to see.

The monster who is responsible for his mom's death was just standing there, menacingly!!!! It glared Giorno with glee, then the blonde called out for Gold Experience and before the turtle demon could do slashed at Giorno.

" **RETURN TO ZERO**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before all of that, Giorno was safe from the demon thing but not safe to see his mom's death again, being slashed up again. Then there was a loud scream, "YOU KILL HER!!!!!" that voice.... Akira Fudo? Giorno turned around to see Akira, but something's not right, he look not human, black wings was exposed, poking out with his teeth sharp as knives. 

"YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU, JINMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then Giorno froze at the name and thought, "Jinmen?" then Giorno rose, tears running down his face who showcase a look of hatred and vengeance. Then Jinmen spoke, "What's wrong, Amon? I killed that whore who didn't care for damn son." Then Akira reacted with hatred, "I'M NOT AMON!!!! IT'S DEVILMAN!!!!" then he charged at Jinmen, screaming out.

SPLAT! 

A wet sound interrupt the silence then a thud, Jinmen laid there....dead. Laying with a fountain of blood spraying from the wound, Akira panted until his breathing are back to normal again and then he look at Giorno who is kneeled to the ground to his mom's corpse, the blonde then felt the tears again.

"There, there. It's fine." Akira spoke softly to Giorno who stared at his mom's now unrecognized, the wound started at the stomach and ending at the chest with her face etched with shock.

* * *

Wrapped in a towel like a cocoon, Giorno sat in the ambulance with Akira, then the blonde pressed his head against Akira's shoulder.

The teen didn't mind even if Giorno was now sleeping, Akira yawn and sigh.

With his kindness, he control a very violent and powerful demon.

He had hoped this won't happen to Makimura family either. 


End file.
